


Klance Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Mild Language, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So @seitenma on Instagram is a wonderful artist and I asked them to send me pics they want me to write fics of and they wanted me to put it here so here I go!!





	1. Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BK_z-vJjtJp/
> 
> Based on the art from the link above by Seitenma

Keith h a t e d when Lance would stretch like this. Yet it happened everyday. Everyday Lance would do these insane stretches, things Keith didn't even believe we're physically possible and he had taken martial arts. 

Putting his legs above his head, doing splits without crying with pain like Keith secretly did when he tried to what he saw Lance doing, when Keith was by himself. Lance had no idea he was bothering Keith so much, making his cheeks burn and his stomach do flips.

At least, that's what he thought. Little did he know Lance could tell how much it bothered him and he was enjoying every minute of it. Acting so nonchalantly and watched Keith stare at him slack jawed when he believed Lance wasn't looking.

This poor boy had never met someone so flexible. One day as Lance was trying especially hard to completely shock Keith, Lance heard Keith clear his throat, and he looked over at him with a smirk.

"What's the matter, fire boy?" He teased, the smirk sticking to his lips like glue. "Never seen someone as flexible as this."

"I was actually, uh..." Keith's face flushed, but his ears seemed to be turning a darker shade than normal. How cute, he was blushing. "Where did you learn to be so...?"

"Flexible?" Lance replied, switching to an even harder pose with ease. "Why? You uncomfortable?"

"Yes, no, uhm. Can you stop please?" Keith said in a tiny voice, his voice weak.

With a completely straight face, Lance stretched even further, winking at him. He watched the color drain from the Korean boy's face and burst into laughter.

"Fuck you, Lance." Keith muttered, throwing a pillow at Lance as he laughed.

"You wish, Keith."


	2. Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  https://www.instagram.com/p/BI8kVKPjMpv/
> 
> Based on the art above by @seitenma

"Come on Keith!" Lance basically whined, his arms wrapping around Keith's left arm as he gave practically the most pathetic (and cute) puppy dog eyes.

"Lance, no." Keith said, rolling his eyes, though he was grinning the whole time. How could he help it? It wasn't his fault his boyfriend was adorable.

"We finally get a day off and are on a beautiful planet-" He paused to emphasize his point by waving his hand towards the outside of the ship, where lush green hills speckled with flowerscould be seen, "- and you want to spend it inside doing nothing?! Not on my watch! No boyfriend of mine will be that boring!" 

Basically dragging Keith from the ship while ignoring his complaints, Lance lead him to what he thought was a formidable place to relax and pointed to the ground. "Sit." He demanded, and giving up on protesting Keith did just that.

Lance walked away, and Keith watched curiously as he began to pick flowers from the ground, gathering them in his arms and returning,plopping onto the ground beside him. 

"What are these for?" Keith asked, taking a flower into his hands and inspecting it. It was a light pink, with four petals. A perfect blossom.

"We're gonna make flower crows!" Lance proclaimed placing the flowers in a pile in front of them with a smile on his face. He picked up two of the flowers, and started to work.

"I don't know how." Keith said, staring at the pile with a sort of helpless expression.

"Then I'll teach you, silly!" Lance said, puttinghis work down for a moment, moving so they were facing each other. Taking a few flowers he began to instruct Keith on how to weave them together, his arms resting on his lap. 

Once he showed Keith the basics a few times, he let him try and after a few failed attempts he seemed to get it down. When Lance was satisfied with how Keith was working he grabbed the one he had began, laying down with his head in Keith's lap and moved his fingers in a way that connected each flower almost mindlessly.

Keith paused in his work, watching Lance's concentrated face laying in his lap with a warm smile. Leaning down to peck his lips, Lance returned the quick kiss, but immediately after said. "Don't distract me, I'm on a roll." Earning a chuckle from Keith as he also resumed making the crown.

When they had both finished, Lance helped Keith get the crown on properly, taking out his phone to take a picture of them together. Pulling Keith closer, Lance held the phone out to get a nice picture.

Keith wasn't looking at the camera though. He was looking at Lance, who's eyes were sparkling with both excitement and the reflection of this planet's powerful sun. 

He may have wanted to spend his day inside, reading or training, but inside he was glad he went with Lance. He got to see him happy, and that's all Keith could ask for in life.


	3. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BLAAbhnDcjs/
> 
> Based on this drawing by @seitenma!

It was a normal, boring day for the paladins. Keith and Lance had finished a long a grueling day of training, and yet despite that were freezing.

Hugging the jacket to his body as a protective blanket, Lance collapsed onto his boyfriend's lap, who had been sitting down on the couch relaxing until Lance had taken a seat on him.

"Gah! Lance! What the hell?!" Keith said, jolting a bit at the sudden weight on his lap, but his only response was Lance burying his head into Keith's jacket, muttering what seemed to be something about being bored and cold.

Keith sighed, letting Lance cuddle closer to attempt and warm up with the body heat. He honestly didn't mind though, the extra warmth was nice for him too.

"Why do we have to train every day anyway?" Lance complained into Keith's clothes, his arms wrapped tightly around Keith. "We all can fight, we all have proved it."

Keith rested his head on Lance as he snuggle closer, humming slightly in content before responding. "It's because we have to be ready for anything, babe."

Lance's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word babe leave Keith's mouth, even though he should have been used to it by now. Some things just would never cease to amaze him.

"I know, but it's just so tiring." Lance looked up at Keith, forgetting about his earlier issue of being cold.

"I know, but it's worth it." Keith replied, his grip on Lance tightening slightly as his mind seemed to wander to a place he didn't want it to go. "You need to be able to protect yourself no matter what."

Lance's expression turned concerned and he pulled back a little bit, adjusting so he could look into Keith's eyes. "I can, and I will. Besides, I'd have you to protect me, wouldn't I?" Lance did his best to be comforting, and he was rewarded with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, always. You know why?" Keith asked, his smile growing as Lance tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Keith said, placing a kiss on his nose, before continuing with, "and I always will." He placed as kiss on his cheek then, proudly pulling back to look at the look of awe on Lance's face, and that's when Lance pulled him back in for another kiss, this time on the lips, much different from the others.

In fact, very different from the others. The only thing that really stopped them was Pidge, who decided it was best to intervene then. "Hey! You two! Go get a room or something, some of us are trying to relax out here."


	4. Galra Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BIoo3SdDPxl/
> 
> Based on this pic by @seitenma

It had started out as a normal game of truth or dare. No big deal, just something to find out even more about eachother. At least, that's just how it started.

After many standard questions where both participants would choose truth, Lance doing it mainly because the galra had suggested it to learn about eachother and Keith doing it mainly because he didn't trust any of Lance's dares, the two began to get bored at just asking simple questions they could any time of day.

So the next time Lance prompted the question 'truth or dare', Keith did the unexpected and replied with, "Dare."

Lance stared blankly at the galra for a few moments, his mind drawing a blank. He hadn't expected for him to have to actually think of a dare. "Uh, okay...how about...oh! I know." 

\--  
"Lance this is stupid." Keith's voice floated out from where he had changed, the door still closed so Lance couldn't see.

"No its not!  It'll be great." Lance said, a grin plastered on his face as he sat on his bed, waiting for Keith to finish up.

"Why the hell do you even have this?" 

"That's a question for another time." Lance called back, laughing a little. After a few more seconds of waiting, Keith stepped out, wearing a full on lolita made outfit.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Keith muttered, shaking his head with his ears flattened. Lance smiled, admiring how cute Keith looked when he was flustered.

"Come on, Keith, it'll be cute!" Lance teased, watching the blush grown on Keith's face as he raised both of his hands by his head as fists.

"Like...nya?"

Lance burst into laughter nearly falling of the bed as he did so, unable to even say anything, consumed by his giggles.

Watching Lance with an unamused expression, Keith shook his head, turning to go and change as he said. "I hate you sometimes, you big doof."


	5. Roller Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the art by @seitenma 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BLCSDZcD5GT/

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Lance muttered as he spread out his arms, trying his best to keep his balance on the shoes with wheels.

"Skating isn't that hard, Lance." Keith's teased, watching as his boyfriend attempted to move before scrambling to find something to hold to keep himself upright. 

"For you it isn't! You've had a lot more practice." Lance moved himself with the help of the wall, closer to Keith who was having no trouble at all. 

"Here, if it'll make you feel better I can help you for the first few rounds." Keith said, extending his hand for Lance to hold to help him.

Grabbing it graciously, Lance allowed himself to move along with Keith, who was easily beginning to make his way around the ring, and picking up speed.

"A-ah! Keith, PLEASE slow down!" He whined, his knees bending slightly as Keith dragged him around the rink.

Glancing back at him and examining the posture Lance had while they glided along Keith let out a snort. "You suck."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, I couldn't tell myself." Lance muttered with a roll of his eyes, and in response Keith let go of him.

"AH KEITH NO!" Lance flailed, falling the the ground and onto his butt. "The hell man!?"

Keith grinned as he turned and made his way back to the grounded Lance, elegantly circling him before reaching out his hand to help Lance up. Before Lance could grab it, though, he pulled his hand away. "Say you're sorry first." 

Groaning and throwing his head back, yet knowing he would have immense trouble getting back up and leaving without Keith's help, Lance responded somewhat reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

Keith let Lance take his hand, and with some difficulty helped him to his feet.

"I choose the next date." Lance said wrapping his arms around Keith who helped steady him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Laser tag."


End file.
